User talk:Green Rupee
Welcome back Can you help? I'm having some trouble with Userboxes. Can you help me? If you see my page you'll understand what I mean. Ps:I hope we become friends. Also, I would do the header title thing, but I don't know how. Could you teach me? -Shadow 497 :I fixed them for you. You just need to make sure you capitalize certain letters. Green Rupee 22:51, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks a Billion, could you help me make my own wordbubble, as well as the thing that allows you to navigate pages quickly?-Shadow 497 :I could make it for you if you tell me what image, top and bottom colors, and font type/color you want. Also, you can sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Green Rupee 04:53, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Can the image be Navi, the top green, bottom blue, the font color to be red, and you can choose the font Shadow497 (talk) 18:50, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, I created it for you. To use it just type: :Green Rupee 21:09, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Things That Aren't Zelda Message from metalreflectslime http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Template:BotWNav I need help polishing this page. :I cleaned up the item links. —'Ceiling Master' 13:28, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Ah okay. Also, I searched list of enemies in BotW and I am unable to find it. - metalreflectslime Does this Zelda Wikia have a ranking system where they award badges to the editors and give a leader board rankings like this? http://yooka-laylee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard -metalreflectslime :Nope. We decided against it a long time ago. Green Rupee 12:14, February 8, 2017 (UTC) I see, but did the Zelda Wiki once had a ranking system by badges then it got removed or it never had one in the first place? -metalreflectslime :Don't think we ever had it. If we did, it was short-lived. Green Rupee 03:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) A added a new category for Wind Blight Ganon (dungeon boss) since we do have strong evidence that Wind Blight Ganon is a dungeon boss and not an overworld boss. If you want to rollback my edit, then that is cool too. -metalreflectslime Just a simple futile question! If I remember well, rollback users appeared in cyan (clear blue) colour, has this option been discarded?WiseAdventurer (talk) 15:08, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :I forgot, it has to be manually added to our CSS. I'll fix that right up. :EDIT: Except it looks like Green Rupee did that first thing, but for some reason it hasn't updated yet... I'm not sure what the problem is. —'Ceiling Master' 17:53, February 9, 2017 (UTC) What skin are you using? It works for me in monobook Oni Link 18:48, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you I have indeed just switched in monobook and it works. However do you all use this skin? : :I have also just seen that you have enabled JavaScript in this Wiki, this is fine! I have launched this week a request to the Xenoblade Wiki community because it is not enabled by default and only a member of the Wiki Staff can enable it. WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:40, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I think I fixed it. Green Rupee 20:48, February 9, 2017 (UTC) : Fine, it also works now with the Wikia skin, thank you! WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:56, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Message from metalreflectslime 2 Okay, but is the source editor better because it has more features or what? -metalreflectslime Message from metalreflectslime 3 Can you show me how to use nested bullet points in Wikia? : Use two asterisks (**) at the start of a new line. Green Rupee 09:11, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Message from metalreflectslime 4 Is there a reason why Hinox is not categorized as a BotW boss? As far as I know, in previous main Zelda titles, every enemy who has a displayed name introduction is a "boss" (regardless of whether it is a mini boss, dungeon boss, etc.). :Obviously, I'm not Green Rupee, but here's why I've been hesitant on how to categorize Hinox and other related enemies. As of right now, we don't know how the game is going to handle bosses or mini-bosses. BotW is so different, we need the big picture before we start categorizing things willy-nilly. Because some of these enemies appear to be fought in the open world rather than a dungeon, it would be best to wait and see. —'Ceiling Master' 15:33, February 16, 2017 (UTC) For the record, Bilocyte is fought in the overworld without an accompanying dungeon and is categorized as a boss. Helps that it has the display name and is included in the Thunder Round. So the situation isn't entirely unprecedented. Still probably wiser to wait and see though. Oni Link 17:11, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Message from The J BotW Why did you delete my edit of stone talus. I saw those little ones in a video. :Green Rupee's edit summary explained that because the enemies don't have names yet, it's not good form for us to include them in the article. Once we have confirmation that they either have official names or don't, then we can include them in the battle section if need be. —'Ceiling Master' 14:21, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Edit warring on Lynel page We had a multi-account (proxy) contributor who is committed edit warring on the Lynel page. Thank you for your help. If you cannot manage (busy), I will report it to the Wikia Staff. WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:09, March 2, 2017 (UTC) : It is OK, CM managed it. WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:43, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Edit warring I inform you because you are currently the most active, an edit warring issue with Raregamecandy who posts external link to guides, problem explained with the first undid edit. Thank you. WiseAdventurer (talk) 00:10, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, if it happnens again I'll deal with it. Thank you. Green Rupee 04:17, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :: He is back under Tralaw662. Be ready to see many vandals and proxy-multi-account/sockpuppeting trolls. We can ask the VSTF for checking and solving abusive sockpuppeting issue if you want, an admin may be able to use the special wiki contact of Zeldapedia. WiseAdventurer (talk) 17:29, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::He should be gone for now. If he persists further I'll see what steps we can take to stop it. Green Rupee 19:07, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::The sockpuppeting guy is back... WiseAdventurer (talk) 17:15, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Vilia case It is a good idea to protect the Vilia page. Moreover, we should do something with its current talk page, one contributor who was implied in the quasi-edit-warring is insulting another contribution, even extended to everyone... Thanks. WiseAdventurer (talk) 00:47, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :For now lets keep the page ambiguous and revert anything that claims Vilia is a certain gender. If warring gets worse I'll limit it to admins. Green Rupee 04:26, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree. Should we do something for the unjustified insults (close to defamation) we can still read, so to delete sentences, warn or possibly block concerned users, etc.? WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:48, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :::We don't usually delete messages unless they're gibberish or spam and I feel that a block would unnecessarily escalate things. Giving out warnings is the way to go. Green Rupee 19:46, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I have correctly updated the Vilia page, the problem is solved (just a man who disguise by strategy as I guessed). However, edit warriors are coming back. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:31, March 18, 2017 (UTC)